


Paying Rent

by TetraTheTrashCan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of character probably, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ravioli, Roughness, Sex for payment, Teasing, link is sick of his shit, mild edging, ravio is a cheap little shit, ravio wears his hood the entire time, takes place before reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetraTheTrashCan/pseuds/TetraTheTrashCan
Summary: Ravio needs to pay rent because Link is done with his shit





	Paying Rent

Link wasn’t usually one to get easily annoyed with people. He tried to treat everyone with kindness and respect.

However, Ravio was starting to really push his kindness to the limit.

At first, he somewhat pitied the rabbit boy. He seemed so desperate when asking for a place to stay. The situation, while no prefered, didn’t seem like a bad thing.

Then he decided to change Link’s house into his own personal store, putting a sign up and all. What was worse was that Link had to pay to rent the items and if something happened to him while out adventuring, Ravio’s bird would take them and he’d have to pay for them again(which in any other circumstance would be understandable, but he was letting Ravio stay for free and he was out trying to save the world).

But he was able to tolerate that to an extent

What he couldn’t tolerate anymore was Ravio’s money hungry attitude and lack of consideration.

Here Link was, out risking his life for the sake of the land and the princess and Ravio was just milking out his money like he was a cash cow. And he didn’t even care about the current state of affairs.

Needless to say, when Ravio tried to up his prices, Link snapped

“Look, Ravio, I don’t mean to be so crude, but I’m actually pretty fucking sick of dealing with your bullshit.” His tone was cold and stern, enough to make the rabbit-hooded boy jump. “I’m nice enough to not only let you stay at my house for free and buy your merchandise with no expectations to have you pay me back, but you aren’t grateful in the slightest. I’m busting my ass out there while you get to stay nice and safe in my home.”

Ravio was silent, trying to think of a response. He never expected to be confronted like this and he was getting nervous. Eventually, he found some words. 

“I, uh, s-sorry, I really wasn’t t-thinking about how d-difficult it must be for you. I just, um...thought you w-wouldn’t mind. Okay, that sounds selfish and terrible and I’m really sorry-” Ravio began to ramble out an apology, but was soon cut off by Link. 

“No, you aren’t just going to say sorry and let that be it. You have two days to pack up and then you’re out.”

Now Ravio was scared. He needed a place to stay, he couldn’t fight out there on his own. His mind started racing for a way to get out of this mess. “W-wait! Mr. Hero! I can make it up to you!” He blurted out without thinking.

“This isn’t negotiable, Rav-”

“I’ll pay rent!” There was an idea. “I can pay you back in full, just please don’t kick me out!”

This caught Link’s attention; was he really suggesting he’d pay back all the money he got from him? He gave Ravio a puzzled look. “Are you serious about that? Paying me back in full? I gave you nearly twenty-thousand rupees, are you really gonna be able to pay all that back?”

“I mean...maybe not entirely in rupees…” Ravio mumbled. Of course, he wasn’t going to go along with that offer…

“...B-but I can assure you I have another way to pay off my debt! It’ll be something you enjoy, I-I promise!” Ravio’s voice began to crack, signaling that he was nervous. “I can pay you with that now if you’d like! I-I mean, If you’re interested-”

“ What are you implying?” Link asked sternly, not wanting to stay in the dark about this ‘secret payment’ for too long.

“Y-you can...use me i-if you want…”

…

Even with Ravio’s voice being barely audible, Link knew he heard that correctly. He knew exactly what Ravio was suggesting.

That actually didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“So, you’re saying I can fuck you” 

Ravio nodded slightly

“As much as I want”  
He nodded again.

“As rough as I want”

Ravio froze, knowing full well what he was about to cause. “Just let me keep my hood on, please…”

…

In almost an instant, Ravio was pushed to ground, his scarf falling off in the process. His arms were pinned above his head by one of the hero’s hand’s while the other hand began to travel to his trousers, pulling them down from under his robe. Along with his pants came his briefs.

“I wonder if I should be nice and loosen you up first. Say, Ravio, how much were you planning to pay in rupees?” Link’s voice was surprisingly dark. It was almost scary.

“E-eight-thousand?” Ravio barely squeaked out. He wasn’t sure how much he was actually going to pay in rupees, but he thought that would be a decent amount to start off with.

That was until he saw Link go for his belt and pants

“Fifteen-Thousand!” Ravio blurted out. He did not want to experience sex without preparation. 

“Good choice” With that, Link inserted a digit into Ravio’s hole, causing the latter to jump. 

“Couldn’t you have warned me?!” Ravio’s words fell on deaf ears as another finger entered him. A choked moan escaped his throat, which was followed by more as the fingers began to scissor him. 

“Are you really getting off to this? Have some tolerance, for Din’s sake” Link mocked, lowkey enjoying the reaction he was getting. He actually wanted to tease the boy some more, so he released his grip on Ravio’s wrists and went straight to his dick. He started to slowly stroke it, barely even moving his hand at all. This caused the boy under him to arch his back. A devious smirk spread across his face “Maybe I’ll let you get off before I start fucking you into the ground.” 

As soon as he said that, Link’s strokes rapidly increased, causing Ravio to yelp. The stimulation causing his legs to twitch. This mixed with Link scissoring him made his mind go numb with pleasure. His breathing quickened signaling his release. “You about to cum?” Link asked, with Ravio attempting to give a reply, but only a soft moan came out. 

Just like that, the hands which were pleasuring him were gone.

Ravio whined at the loss of contact. Just as he was about to ask why Link stopped, he was flipped over and spread (the swiftness of it almost causing his hood to fall off). 

“You wanted a warning, well here’s your warning” With that, Link began entering Ravio’s hole, the tightness making it somewhat difficult. As he was inserting himself, the hooded boy under him began cursing out due to the pain, one hand on the bunny hood and the other trying to support himself. It was sort of erotic in a way, having someone usually tries to avoid profanity letting out a string of swears.

Finally, Link was comfortably in and let Ravio adjust before moving. As soon as he got the ok, he started thrusting, starting off slow for Ravio’s sake, but soon speeding up as he got into it. A string of moans and barely intelligible curses began pouring from the boy beneath him. Eventually Ravio tightened up and came, a loud ‘fuck’ coming from his throat. The contraction of Ravio’s ass causing Link to cum soon after. He rammed into Ravio a few more times before unsheathing himself.

The room grew quiet, save for the heavy breathing coming from the two boys. Neither one really knew what to say. Link was the first to speak up. 

“So, I may have gone a bit overboard with...you know…” He began to realize how strict he sounded through that whole session.

“I-it’s f-fine, Mr. H-hero.” Ravio was barely able to speak, still in a daze.

Both awkwardly put their pants back on and the room grew silent once more

…

“So, when am I getting those rupees?” Link asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence

 

“Oh, yeah...can we drop that to ten-thousand rupees for now?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I don't hate Ravio, I actually adore him. I also adore RavioLi
> 
> I had this idea for a while, but only got to actually writing it now
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
